larrynivenfandomcom-20200213-history
Protector
Protectors represent the final stage of maturation for the Pak and other hominids which follow the same maturing process. The Protector form is achieved when a breeder stage hominid consumes the virus present in Tree-of-Life. A Protector is described as a 'fighting machine,' with armor-like skin, super-human strength and super-human intelligence. Protectors originated with a species called Pak, which lives on a planet near the Milky Way core. The species has three main stages of development: Child, Breeder, Protector. A Pak is born, and matures into a Breeder, at which point he and she may bear children. Pak Breeders are not particularly intelligent, but are stronger and heartier than humans. Around 40 years of age, the root of the Tree-of-Life plant begins to smell delicious to all Breeders, and when they eat it, a virus inherent in the plant causes them to metamorphose into the Protector stage. A Protector's joints expand to give his muscles a greater momentum, his skin wrinkles into a tough armor, and his nails turn into retractile claws. A second heart develops near the groin, the mouth fuses into a beak, and all sexual characteristics disappear. The most important change is that the brain expands, giving a Protector a tremendous intellect. A Protector has no motivation other than the preservation of his bloodline, and to that end the Pak homeworld is never free from war, since all Protectors are constantly trying to ensure their progeny's survival at the expense of everyone else. If a Protector has no children left, he no longer feels the urge to eat and dies unless he can adopt the entire Pak race and work towards their benefit. ; ; Physiology and Appearance There are many physiological changes that one undergoes during the transition to protector. Needs elaboration Once the protector transformation is complete, a protector must periodically consume more Tree-of-Life root to maintain the virus in its body. Without the virus, a Protector will weaken and die as his DNA is degraded; the virus supplies replacement DNA. Protectors are fully sentient, and are far more intelligent than ordinary hominids. However, this superior intelligence only serves a protector's instincts to protect its bloodline at any costs. Pak Protectors (and likely all protectors) are highly sensitive to the smell of their close relatives and 'weed out' those that smell wrong, which may indicate a potentially dangerous mutation. This weeding also suppressed positive mutations, this essentially halted the Pak's evolution. Protectors have an innate compulsion to protect close relatives. Protectors typically die from starvation (from lack of will to live, e.g. if the protector's bloodline has died out) or violence. Although protectors have a vastly extended lifetime, it is not infinite; during the original half million year journey to Earth it is suggested that some protector colonists died from old age.Protector (novel) It is suggested that humans, and other sentient hominids that have turned into protectors are far more intelligent than their Pak counterparts.Ringworld Throne (novel) Behavior When a protector has no bloodline to protect, it usually stops eating and starves; some childless protectors have been known to find reason to remain active, most assuming responsibility for their race as a whole. Protectors on the crowded Pak home-world would constantly war against each other to gain advantage for their family and that alliances would last only until one ally sees advantage in betrayal. Human protectors, and those on the Ringworld, seem to be less warlike and better able to work for the betterment of the entire species (in some cases all Ringworld hominids) rather than only their bloodline, though this may simply be a function of how few protectors with families encounter each other. Because of their enormous intelligence and instinctive need to protect their family (or their species, etc.), protectors are efficient, ruthless and quite amoral. It is observed several times that this intelligence combined with instinct also compels action so completely that protectors often see themselves as having little to no "free will". Notable Protectors *Phssthpok *Jack Brennan *Roy Truesdale *Thssthfok *Tunesmith *Bram *Anne *Teela Brown *Louis Wu It is also suggested that the ARM may be run by at least one Protector, possibly having been created after Phssthpok's remains were transported to Earth.Ringworld's Children (novel)]] Category:Known Space Species Category:Races